La llama sigue viva
by yami2012
Summary: La vida de Naruto nunca fue fácil a muy temprana edad se enfrente al difícil camino que conllevaba a convertirse en shinobi, enfrentándose con valor y ahincó a cada una de las pruebas a las que se enfrentaba. Pero retrocedamos cuando él era todavía un bebé, alguien pequeño e indefenso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno he aquí un nuevo, bueno no tan nuevo fic, hace un par de años lo publique y no lo termine, la razón fue que perdí mi correo y la contraseña que me dio la pagina, así que lo deje inconcluso. ahora por fin después de varios intentos volví a subirlo. Claro que ahora esta editado y creo yo mejor redactado... **

**Espero les guste y me dejen algún comentario, agradecería sus sugerencias y comentarios sobre si puedo mejor la historia así que sin mas les dejo leer!**

_**CAP 1 COMIENZO**_

Todo mundo conoce la historia del Cuarto Hokague que con valor y ahínco defendió la aldea aun a costa de su propia vida, dejando como legado y héroe a Naruto que siendo un simple bebé se convirtió en el salvador de Konoha.

Siendo proclamado héroe por sus propios padres a una muy temprana edad tuvo que empezar su vida con una lamentable perdida.

La vida de Naruto nunca fue fácil desde el comienzo. La carga de albergar en su pequeño cuerpo a la más terrible bestia que toco la tierra y ser ignorada por el mismo, emprendió el difícil camino que conllevaba a convertirse en shinobi. Pero eso no detuvo a Naruto, había algo o alguien que ya tenía trazado un destino donde su espíritu, su determinación y aquella habilidad innata de poder cambiar a las personas le hicieron poseedor por segunda vez del Título de HEROE.

Pero debemos retroceder un poco. Retrocedamos cuando él era todavía un bebé, alguien pequeño e indefenso. Esta pequeña pero significante parte de su vida nadie la menciona. ¿Quién cuido de él en los años en los que él no podía valerse por sí mismo? ¿Quién fue quien velo sus sueños?

Todo eso tiene una explicación pues mi historia cuenta lo que el pequeño vivió y con quien la vivió esos años. Aquella persona fue la única que le demostró amor durante ese corto periodo, aquí es donde comienza mi historia una semana después del funeral de Minato.

La mañana no era que no fuera buena, era completamente perfecta, perfecta para un funeral. La lluvia seguía cayendo ahora en pequeñas gotitas suaves pero dolorosas. Era como si el clima o todo se confabulara para hacer del día un reflejo del estado de desolación que en toda la aldea se vivía.

Minato y Kushina su esposa ahora enterrados, descansaban por fin en paz. Pero la aldea estaba devastada, casi completamente destruida no solo físicamente si no emocionalmente, su espina dorsal había sido desquebrajada dejando solo dolor. Ahora era el recuento de los daños.

En la mansión del Hokague en la que poco tiempo atrás había sido el hogar del Cuarto y de todos los kagues anteriores. Sarutobi caminaba a paso firme sumido en sus pensamiento, analizando como las acciones de Minato afectarían a toda la aldea, pero su preocupación mas grande era como lo iba a afectar él.

Quien hubiera supuesto que su retiro duraría tan poco. Y ahora con el corazón destrozado tenía que volver a asumir el papel de protector, de pilar. Nuevamente el sombrero y la capa estaban puestos sobre él, ahora con un peso mas grande del que podía recordar y con la esperanza de todo un pueblo esperando que todo fuera mejor. Esperando que todo estuviera mejor.

Esperando él mismo que todo pudiera llegar a ser mejor.

La llegada a su destino fue rápida o tal vez estaba tan ensimismado que llego sin pensarlo. Una vez frente a aquella puerta y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, como si de un gato se tratase entro y cerró la puerta tras él, con la vista fija al mueble cerca de la ventana se acercó a una pequeña cuna. Ahí, dormido como cualquier infante estaba un pequeño de cabellera rubia, todo en el pequeño era normal, se veía sonrosado y muy sano, nada vislumbraba nada extraño, salvo un bebé durmiendo plácidamente. Aquel pequeño se encontraba bien resguardado en la cuna, tanto que parecía escondido. Y mientras lo observaba una silueta apareció a sus espaldas. La figura era fácil de identificar, toda su indumentaria demostraba que era parte de las fuerzas especiales ANBU.

- eres rápida no me esperaba que regresaras tan pronto- aquella persona no pareció reaccionar ante el comentario. -¿encontraste algo?

-no - fue la monocroma respuesta.

-¿seguirás con la investigación?- pregunto mientras contemplaba al pequeño.

- por supuesto- respondió firmemente. Sarutobi miro por encima del hombro, queriendo encontrar algo que no veía, la figura firme no se inmuto cuando este si giro y menos dijo nada cuando este suspiro al observarla.

-¿por qué no viniste al funeral?- aquella persona que bien habría pasado por una estatua, se turbo ante la pregunta. El silencio se instaló llegando a ser ensordecedor..

-bueno yo...- su voz sonaba vacía pero su postura era impasible. Pero al pasar de los segundos o tal vez minutos, la pequeña figura parecía descomponerse.

- está bien, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, lo entiendo pero…- Sarutobi se acercó lentamente y cuanto la tuvo de frente, observo como parecía desmoronarse detrás de aquella mascara. - ya todo está bien no creo que a él, le hubiera gustado verte así- dijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro en ademan de consuelo.

- lo siento mucho hokague -sama fui débil pero no se preocupe no volverá a pasar- con precaución esta se deshizo del agarre inclinándose.

- está bien no tienes por qué fingir fortaleza, se que…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

-¡NO!-alzo la voz acción que sorprendió por demás a Sarutobi. -no se preocupe por mí- modulo su tono de voz. - estoy bien soy una shinobi nacida, criada y entrenada- aquella frase que en algún momento era motivo de orgullo para todo Ninja ahora sonaba tan hueca y sin sentido. -debo cumplir con mi deber porque yo…-

Antes de que alguno dijera algo mas la puerta clamaba atención.

- ¿quién es?-

- Kakashi, Hokague –sama, necesito hablar con usted-

- será mejor que me retire con su permiso.- y así como apareció, se desvaneció como si se hubiese ido con el aire.

- ¡adelante puedes pasar!- ordeno, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la cuna.

- gracias...- hubo un pequeño momento de silencio mientras Kakashi miraba a su alrededor. Alzo un poco su cara captando algo singular en el aire, un aroma sutil pero dulce estaba distribuido en la estancia. -estaba con usted verdad- aquello no sonó a pregunta, más bien a confirmación.

-así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-reconocería ese perfume donde fuese, él fue quien se lo regalo para su cumpleaños, yo tuve la misión de ir a recogerlo- aquel pequeño comentario parecía remover algo dentro de Kakashi, quien inmediatamente guardo silencio.

-esto es muy duro, estoy un poco preocupado me han comentado que hace mas de una semana que no duerme y apenas si prueba bocado.-

- debe ser eso normal, después de todo se ha quedado completamente sola, no sabe cómo lidiar con eso-

- no creo que seas el más indicado para decir eso kakashi, tú estás haciendo lo mismo - sentencio Sarutobi, quien levanto la vista del niño y miro al joven.

- puede que tenga razón…- se llevó su brazo detrás de la cabeza, parecía avergonzado. – pero la diferencia es que yo sé desde hace mucho tiempo lo que es estar solo- su voz transmitía conocimiento y resignación, como el de un condenado que sabe que será ejecutado. –solo pongo en práctica un viejo conocimiento-

-nunca hay conocimientos que no se usen, todos llegan a ser útiles en algún momento- su respuesta tranquila no reflejaba nada, que no fuera la certeza de lo antes dicho, no trataba de consolar ni de impulsar, simplemente decía la verdad.

-¿es él verdad?- dijo curioso observando al niño dormir.

- así es- parecía que el silencio se convertía en el mejor interlocutor a últimas fechas, pues el silencio se hizo nuevamente presente, ahogando a Kakashi como una cuerda alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Por qué el hizo eso?- la pregunta parecía ahogar su voz y a la vez sonó tan fuerte y dolorosa que pareció como si la hubiese gritado.

-¿por amor?-

-no tiene nada de amor el que…- con las manos en el barandal de la cuna apretó fuertemente en un esfuerzo por callar la frustración. Sarutobi coloco su mano en su hombro y guardo silencio. Kakashi cerró los ojos y apretó los labios tratando de que nada insensato saliera, pero era difícil, difícil ocultar un sentimiento que parecía carcomer todo dentro, la frustración, el dolor, la tristeza y la impotencia que parecían pesar más que cualquier piedra.

-el amaba tanto esta aldea que dio su vida por defenderla-

-¿a cambio de la propia?- parecía reprochar aquel sacrificio.

-si- Este miro a Kakashi. Era obvio que estaba luchando contra algo que deseaba salir.

-es tan injusto- el dolor de la frase logro golpear a Sarutobi. Claro que era injusto, era injusto que jóvenes llamas se extinguieran cuando estaban resplandeciendo plenamente. Pero el mundo Shinobi no respetaba edades ni sexos.

-el mundo nunca a sido justo- la verdad que encerraba esa frase pareció sorprender a Kakashi , dejando que tal vez por primera vez desde hacía una semana se asomara una lagrima. Sus manos que todavía sujetaban el barandal parecían ir cediendo, y mirando tal vez por primera vez al bebé sonrió tristemente.

-este pequeño tendrá que pasar muchas dificultades-

- así es-

- ¿cree que lo logre? – aquella pregunta sonó tan hueca, como si todo indicase lo contrario.

- estoy seguro de que si- miro al niño dormir. Dentro de él tenía la esperanza latente, el fuego que había inculcado a cada uno de sus estudiantes y que el mismo había heredado de su maestro, tenía fe de que aquel fuego siguiera latiendo en el corazón del pequeño. - pero por ahora tengo un mayor problema-

-¿Cuál?- con una manga Kakashi limpio los restos de lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-debo encontrar una persona que cuide de él-

-¿no ha encontrado a nadie aún?- la frase salió condescendiente, era claro que entendía el problema.

- no, y no quiero que lo vean como una obligación o una imposición, el pequeño necesita un hogar donde lo quieran y no donde le teman-

- será un poco difícil, la gente se deja llevar por el miedo-

- lo sé- el suspiro que salió con la frase tampoco ayudaba –pero también espero que se den cuenta que él no tiene la culpa-

- los humanos temen por instinto y odian por convicción ¿no será fácil?-

-habrá alguien- el silencio se hizo nuevamente, pero ahora no era un silencio incomodo o que ocultase algo, ahora tal vez, solo tal vez era un silencio de paz, como el que se instala después de una gran tormenta.

-¿cuánto tiempo va estar dormido?- pregunto suspirando.

- No lo sé, su pequeño cuerpo debe acostumbrarse a la enorme cantidad de chakra, puede que tarde, mientras tanto me dará tiempo para encontrar a la persona indicada que le dé un hogar- kakashi no dijo nada ¿Qué podía decir? Démelo yo lo cuidare en su memoria. yo lo querré. Nada parecía encajar con él, además era demasiado joven, pero por dentro se sentía viejo, las heridas que dejaba la muerte te aumentaban 10 años.

-bueno me tengo que ir.- dijo girándose rumbo a la puerta.

-¿por qué no me dices de que querías hablar conmigo?-

-ya lo olvide- torció su boca un una mala imitación de una risa. – No era nada importante, supongo-

-¿Por qué les gusta cargar con todo a ustedes dos?– pregunto moviendo la cabeza en un ademan reprobatorio.

-¡no lo sé!- se encogió los hombros tranquilo. - pero como le dije yo pongo en práctica lo antes aprendido, ya que nunca lo olvide, en cambio ella todo lo olvido y ahora no sabe qué hacer- sus palabras parecían cargadas de algo. - Ahora si me disculpa voy tarde a una misión de reconocimiento.-

- deberías dejar esa excusas tan tontas- reprendió tranquilamente.

- tal vez algún día lo haga pero… por el momento con su permiso me retiro- una vez que la puerta se cerró tras él, Sarutobi regreso su atención al pequeño.

-hay mucho trabajo por delante- le dijo como si lo estuviese escuchando. -¿Cuál de los dos es más cabeza dura?- una pequeña risa apareció en labios del bebé, haciendo a Sarutobi poseedor de una nueva idea. – Creo que los dos lo son- tiernamente acaricio la cabecita del niño. -¿y tú cuando piensas despertar?- regaño tiernamente. –no te tardes, tienes mucho que hacer-

Transcurridos 2 meses del ataque del kyubi los aldeanos se estaban recuperando rápidamente, pero la aldea seguía en alerta. Las bajas eran muchas y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los ninjas todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Todos los shinobis que no estuvieran en misiones tenían que estar disponibles para cualquier labor de reconstrucción. La aldea se estaba recuperando favorablemente físicamente pero el shock emocional, quedaba claro que tardaría en sanar.

De repente un rumor se empezó a expandir como si fuese pólvora. Los chismes corrían diciendo que el Cuarto había sellado al Kyubi en un recién nacido pero ignoraban de quien se trataba, todo lo que se sabían era que el tercer Hokague lo tenía bajo su cuidado y que estaba buscando una familia quien lo cuidara. Como era de suponerse ninguna familia quería aquella responsabilidad.

En la mansión Hokague una vez que las labores políticas le dieron un pequeño descanso, Sarutobi se dirigía a aquella habitación y miraba dormir al niño. Su rítmica y suave respiración indicaba el dulce sueño del niño cosa que lo tranquilizaba enormemente.

-¿Cuándo despertaras?- todos los días Sarutobi estaba con el pequeño y pese a que los médicos siempre dijeran que estaba sano, desde su nacimiento o mas exactos desde el traslado del Kyubi a su cuerpo el permanecía dormido, se alimentaba solo por instinto y a pesar de que los médicos decía que estaba bien, ese pequeño detalle le inquietaba. el Chakra de la bestia era enorme y consumía gran cantidad de energía de su anfitrión. Pero antes de que otro pensamiento cruzara una figura hizo su presencia en la habitación.

- ¿Me mando llamar?-

- sí, necesito tu ayuda.- le informo sin mirarla.

-¿se trata de una misión?-

-ohm...- parecía divertirse con algún pensamiento. – No realmente, pero antes de que te explique quiero que me confirmes algo.- el tercero acaricio la cabecita del niño y este se removió.

-Dígame- sonó solicita.

-Tus compañeros me han dicho que hace casi cerca de un mes que no duermes y que solo te alimentas de píldoras de soldado ¿es cierto?-

- Hokage-sama yo- parecía nerviosa -en estos momentos nuestra aldea necesita de todos los shinobis disponibles que tengamos, no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciarlo en descansar-

Tras decir esto la joven retiro la máscara de su rostro apurada por el comentario del Hokague. Una masa de delicadas ondas se desparramo sobre su espalada cual cascada, la chica que se escondía detrás tenía unos hermosos ojos color lila, pero no reflejaban nada, tal vez en algún momento se hubiesen iluminado con la chispa de la vida, tal vez en otra vida sus tiernas mejillas no estaban consumidas por el cansancio, tal vez alguna vez una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Pero ahora sus ojos no reflejaban nada, ahora el dulce rostro que alguna ven enmarco su cabello se veía pálido y ojeroso.

Ella se acercó un poco y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba el Hokage. Bajo la cabeza, parecía cansada pero su vergüenza ganaba la batalla.

- por eso yo… debo… yo...- su voz parecía quebrarse y como si la cortasen con un cuchillo sus ojos delataron el dolor.

Sarutobi, seguía observando al pequeño dormir no quería mirar todavía aquel rostro demacrado por el cansancio, su sola voz dio imagen, antes de girar concentro un poco más de su atención al niño que parecía inquietarse como cuando se está apunto de despertar.

- Yami no crees que estas exagerando- dijo tranquilo, tal vez tratando de sonar calmo y paternal. - es cierto que la aldea se encuentra en estado de alerta pero no para que nuestros fuerzas no puedan descansar para recuperar sus energías, el exceso de trabajo afectara el rendimiento de cualquiera-

Entonces como sabiendo lo que el tercero pediría a aquella joven, poco apoco se abrieron aquello ojitos, una, dos, tres veces pestañeo acostumbrándose a la luz, un pequeño gorgoteo salió de su boca y antes de nada mas una "O" perfecta formo su pequeña boquita cuando bostezo. El alivio que Sarutobi sintió al mirar sus ojos, quedo atrás cuando miro aquellos pequeños ojos azules como el cielo

-soy fuerte- la convicción que tal vez quería implantar a la frase quedo atorada en algún punto desconocido, solo logrando que sonara lastimero.

- nadie puede vivir solo con píldoras de soldado y sé que es lo único que estas consumiendo por alimento-

-para eso fueran creadas, para que se pueda sustituir los alimentos en las misiones-

-claro que para eso fueron creadas pero tú, estas abusando de ellas-

-yo- su réplica estaba atorada, tirando pasa salir sin éxito. Sarutobi aún se negaba a ver a la joven que se debatía ante alguna excusa. Su concentración estaba en el pequeño que jugaba con su mano mientras trataba de llevársela a la boca. - eso no importa porque mi rendimiento es excelente aún sin un descanso puede preguntarle a mis superiores si gusta.

-¿hay alguien más por encima de ti que no sea yo?

- ¿Hokague-sama ...? -

-estoy seguro de que tu rendimiento es excelente, pero aún con eso, no es bueno que te exijas más de lo que puedes rendir…- yami parecía estar tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decir que no se metiera en su vida. - por eso he decidido asignarte una misión muy importante que te mantendrá en la aldea durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿a qué se refiere? no puede hacer eso…yo- quiso alegar, para ella estar en la aldea ahora resultaba insoportable y doloroso.

-¿quieres decir que no piensas afrontar esta misión?- tal vez fue el tono de mando que empleo o quizás fue la resignación ante el hecho de que no podía huir para siempre del recuero, fuera lo que fuera cualquier replica que tenía preparada quedo olvidada ante la firmeza de la pregunta.

-no, claro que no- poniéndose firme como buena shinobi termino de hablar. - estoy dispuesta a cualquiera que sea- Sarutobi, levanto al niño que parecía estar contento de ser levantado por fin de la cuna y girando con el niño en brazos finalmente encaro a la joven.

-¡este pequeñín será tu misión!- como si la hubiesen golpeado en el estómago yami sintió como el aire escapo de sus pulmones, dejándola pasmada y quieta como estatua.

- es... es... - parecía no formular una sola palabra y mucho menos un solo pensamiento coherente, sus ojos se agrandaron mirando al tercero y al pequeño en brazos de este.

- él, es tu misión- le informo sonriendo.

-pero...-

- ¿no estás conforme con lo que te asigne?-

Yami estaba quieta, clavada en el suelo de aquella habitación. Pensaba que su mente jugaba con ella, oh simplemente pensó que estaba soñando. Instintivamente se pellizco esperando despertar pero el dolor le hizo consiente de lo contrario.

-este niño- ella no estaba sorprendida de que aquel niño fuera su misión, dejando de lado todo aquello. Aquel bebé se movía impaciente en los brazos del tercero. Entonces cuando sus pequeños ojos azules se clavaron en ella, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, sus ojos le picaban queriendo llorar y su respiración se detuvo por un momento.

Ese pequeño que se removía impaciente en los enorme brazos del Tercer Hokague era…


	2. Chapter 2 Nueva oportunidad

**Muy bien este es capitulo dos, se me olvidaba, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo el mundo de Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto! espero muchos comentarios... déjeme saber que tal les va pareciendo la historia. como les dije este fic ya lo tenia, es mio! si encuentran uno igual con la falta del primer capitulo ese tambien es mio, pero tuve que abrir otra cuenta! así que no me estoy copiando ni nada!**

**Bueno disfruten oh y claro subiré capítulos nuevos seguidos!**

**CAP 2 Nueva Oportunidad**

Aquel niño… ese pequeño que parecía impaciente y se removía en sus brazos tenía que ser él.

Con aquel cabello rubio como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo era la imagen de Minato. Minato estaba copiado a la perfección en aquellos pequeños ojos y Kushina también estaba presente en su pequeño rostro que en vez de hacerlo peor, lo hacía mejor.

¿Su mente le estaba jugando alguna broma? No, ella no podía ser tan cruel, no podía haber creado un ser tan perfecto. Cuantas noches había soñado con el pequeño, lo había visto morir de tantas maneras junto a sus padres. Que pensaba que su mente pronto se quedaría sin ideas.

Pero su mente nunca conjuro imagen tan perfecta ni tan parecida. No estaba soñando, en el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron sabía que él, era el niño de Minato y Kushina. No podía estar equivocada, por supuesto que no había error.

No había nadie que conociera mejor a Minato que ella. Por lo tanto el margen de error era nulo. El solo recuerdo de él, era demasiado doloroso y siempre que salía era cada vez mas difícil enterrarlo de nuevo. Minato, su compañero, su hermano, su familia. Eran ambos tan diferentes que todavía se preguntaba cómo era que estuvieron juntos tanto tiempo. Bueno no tanto como ella hubiera querido

Ella le amaba tanto como un hermano y viceversa. Y fue por ese amor que no pudo soportar, la noticia cuando regreso a la aldea y la miro completamente destruida junto con su pilar. La muerte de ambos de él y kushina su esposa la dejo en un completo shock. En la noches en las que el cansancio era demasiado y su mal trecho cuerpo la obligaba a dormir. La imagen del cuerpo inerte y frio de Minato la perseguía. Sus recuerdos de cómo se aferraba al cadáver eran tan nítidos que era como si algo o alguien no quisiera que volviera a cerrar los ojos nunca más.

Recordar era vivir, pero para ella era morir una y otra y otra vez, sus manos buscando desesperadamente el bulto sobre el vientre de Kushina, solo para encontrar que estaba tan vacío como su cuerpo de su alma en ese momento.

El dolor de estar sola la alcanzaba todas las noches a cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que su mente no se concentraba, los recuerdos acudían a su corazón para apuñalarlo una vez más. Cada día era una lucha para poder respirar atreves de la herida, cada vez era más difícil dejar de llorar. Cada noche era una batalla perdida. Por esa razón se había llenado de trabajo, para no pensar, para no sentir, para no llorar. Muchas noches se preguntaba porque no había muerto en batalla con ellos, morir todos juntos, entonces recordaba lo lejos que había estado esa noche. Muchas veces pensó en acabar con su vida para poder alejar el dolor, para poder estar todos juntos, pero nunca pudo, le faltaba valor para dejar aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos, lleno de ellos.

Pero entonces ahora, ahí, frente a ella estaba un pequeño un bebé, alegre, lleno de vida, aquel niño, aquel pequeño estaba ahí y era él quien en su pequeño cuerpo tenía albergado al Kyubi.

Todo se revolvía en su cerebro tratando de encontrarle alguna explicación, alguna explicación sobre como todo apuntaba, a que ese niño, ese niño que se removía impaciente en brazos del Tercero era… era su SOBRINO, como le llamaba cariñosamente. Su mente jugaba con la idea de que solo tal vez y solo tal vez, no se había quedo completamente sola.

Como si de una brisa cálida hubiese llegado a su corazón una lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla cuando de nueva cuenta aquellos ojos color celeste se posaron en ella, vivaces, curiosos y sobretodo llenos de vida.

- ¿este niño es, el kyubi?- pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera diferente.

- este chiquito no le hace daño a nadie- fue la sincera respuesta ante la aparente sorpresa de yami.

-¡MINATO!- grito-¡MALDITO, IDIOTA! - aquello sorprendió un poco al tercero, si aquella era su reacción todo estaba bien. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo del pequeño que cuando la escucho se puso a llorar. Al escucharlo Yami de inmediato se disculpó. –L-lo siento no quise- ella quiso acercarse pero algo le impidió moverse de donde estaba y solo miro al niño siendo calmando por el Tercero.

- vamos no llores Naruto, ya paso- le decía tiernamente para calmarlo.

- ¿Naruto?- pregunto al escuchar el nombre.

- es el nombre del niño- el tercero al ver la cara de confusión y desconcierto se acercó a ella ofreciéndole al pequeño.

-yo… no se…- dijo nerviosamente.

-solo sujétalo- automáticamente ella formo una torpe cuna con sus brazos donde el tercero lo deposito cuidadosamente. La sorpresa de lo pequeño y frágil que se veía, se vio opacada ante la calidez que el pequeño cuerpo irradiaba. él era muy cálido, lo que le indicaba que había vida en su cuerpo. ¡vida! Le miro extrañada y curiosa sorprendiéndose de lo inquieto que era y de lo lleno de energía que estaba. -es un niño un tanto pesado- comento el Hokague. Ella frunció el ceño, mirándolo extrañada para ella el pequeño no pesaba más que una pluma en ese momento, era tan ligero que pensó que si no lo sostenía bien, podría salir volando.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos, Yami no sabía cómo reaccionar estaba aturdida, feliz, triste, emocionada, todo en ella se volcó con tal fuerza que su voluntad fue doblegada.

-H-hola bebé- dijo tiernamente mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas. – ¿eres tú? Claro que eres tú- decía como si no pudiera creer lo que en sus brazos se encontraba. -¡eres tú! ¡Eres tú! Eres tu- decía frenéticamente mientras un torrente de lágrimas cubría su cara. Ella intercalaba miradas entre el niño y el tercero, quien la miraba complacido.

Yami lloro, lloro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero no de dolor, todo lo contrario el llanto era de alegría, una alegría acompañada de esperanza, agridulce, pero alegría al final. lloro sacando toda aquella tristeza que se había guardado en ella desde aquella noche trágica. No podía creerlo, tal vez estaba soñando pero el bebé estaba firme en sus brazos y su calidez era algo inimitable. La perfección de aquellos ojos, su cabello rubio no podían ser obra de ningún sueño.

Naruto parecía querer llorar y al verlos el tercero se acercó y colocando una mano en cada uno calmo al pequeño y dio consuelo a ella.

-Hokage-sama ¡es el! ¡Es el!- le repetía como si el mismo no se hubiera dado cuenta. El tercero cálido solo asintió con la cabeza y dejo que lo siguiera mirando.

Había tantas cosas que ella quería preguntar, tantas cosas que ella quería decir pero solo se limitó a repetir como si de una oración se tratase, algo que no pensó volver a pedir. – Solo por esta vez- se decía mientras contemplaba al pequeño en sus brazos.

Pasado unos momentos de aquella emoción Yami logro dominarse. Sarutobi seco sus lágrimas y prosiguió.

- ¿Está seguro Hokage-sama? -

- nunca he estado más seguro- respondió inmediatamente. - estoy seguro que él no podría pedir que fuera ninguna persona mejor que tú para encargarse del pequeño-

-¡ pero yo no sé nada de bebes!- respondió nerviosa, sin apartar la mirada del niño.

- nadie nace sabiendo, pero sé que lo lograras tengo confianza en ti y sé que ellos también confían en ti- naruto que se movía inquieto pero increíblemente enérgico, exigía su atención estirando sus pequeñas manitas. Ella le acerco su mano y rápidamente el pequeño la atrapo comenzando a agitarla. Yami sonrió como si no pudiese evitarlo y el tercero sintió un enorme alivio al ver aquel gesto que parecía perdido en ella.

-hokage-sama yo no sé como... ¿Qué debo hacer?- Levanto la mirada con la duda escrita en sus ojos.

- dime que le podrás dar un espacio en tu vida, no lo veas como una misión, velo como la oportunidad de ser feliz y de hacerlos a ellos felices.- repentinamente Naruto comenzó a llorar, causando que esta se asustara por no saber el motivo del llanto.

- ¿Que- Que pasa? ¿Que tiene? ¿Lo lastime? ¿Que hice?

- tranquila seguramente tiene hambre- dijo riendo bajito.

- ¿Q-Que hago?- parecía asustada.

Sarutobi se acercó a una pequeña mesa de la cual tomo un biberón con leche recién traída, siempre debía haber uno listo. Se acercó con una sonrisa esperanzadora y le entrego el biberón.

- Toma dáselo.

- ¿yo…? - parecía nerviosa, no podía tomar el biberón porque sentía que si movía uno de sus brazos el bebé podría caerse. El tercero al ver la duda en ella, la guio despacio a una mecedora. Yami caminaba cuidadosamente, casi torpe, parecía no querer hacer ningún movimiento brusco se sentía temerosa. Mientras que Naruto parecía impaciente cuando vio el biberón.

-siéntate y dáselo- le indico Obligándola a que tomara asiento.

Con cuidado obedeció, no perdiendo detalle del niño inquieto en sus brazos. Sarutobi manejo su mano para que tomara el biberón sin que sintiera que podía soltar el pequeño. Ella parecía un poco confundida pero se veía más relajada ahora que estaba sentada. - No te preocupes ya aprenderás, te dejarte un momento a solas con él, tal vez así puedas tomar una decisión con más calma.-

- pero-

-regreso en un rato- dijo y salió de la habitación con la mirada de ella tras él.

Repentinamente se sentía aturdida, aquello parecía mucho más difícil que cualquier misión a la que se hubiese enfrentado. (Y valla que había visto a la muerte muchas veces cara a cara y le había escupido) Pero durante un momento. Como si realmente supiese lo que tenía que hacer, le fue acercando el biberón a la boquita, el pequeño en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo apretó vivazmente tomando la leche con ganas. Como si el instinto aflorara en ella, se empujó un poco haciendo que la mecedora hiciera su trabajo.

Ella observo al niño comer. Le miraba curiosa y a la vez tan feliz al sentirlo cálido y suave en sus brazos, no acababa de creer que aquel realmente fuera aquel pequeño que todos esperaban con tanta emoción. Podía ver a Minato tan vivamente que le dolía, pero también Kushina estaba presente y a pesar de cualquier cosa que pudiese esperar, lo hacía completamente perfecto a sus ojos.

Aun recordaba como aquella extraña mujer salvaje como le llamaba, había ingresado tan intempestivamente a sus vidas, que ahora era más gracioso que desagradable. Después de todo Minato la había escogido como compañera y como madre de sus futuros hijos, y a pesar de las diversas diferencias que pudieran haber tenido, la quería y no solo la quería por el hecho de que Minato la amara, ella tenía buenas cualidades. Era intrépida, valiente y sobretodo leal a sus valores. Algunas veces podía llegar a ser terca y muy obstinada, pero siempre que se trataba de cuidar y proteger a sus amigos siempre daba el 110%.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar nuevamente, recordarla ahora, era igual de doloroso que recordar a Minato. Decidida a no dejar que este momento lo empañaron las lágrimas, giro su atención de nueva cuenta a Naruto, el niño parecía estar muy ocupado con el biberón haciendo que nuevamente una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro. Miro su cabello rubio, sus intensos ojos azules y aquellas pequeñas marcas que tenía como si fuesen bigotitos, todo en él era perfecto.

Quería verle un poco mejor sin la interferencia del biberón, pero cuando este sintió que le era apartada la mamila, la apretó con fuerza, este gesto le pareció divertido y supo que el niño era bastante obstinado, su pequeño ceño se frunció como un gesto de molestia algo poco común en un bebé de esa edad, entonces la nostalgia la invadió.

-¡ha!- suspiro penosamente.- porque de todo lo bueno que ella tenía, tuviste que sacar "eso" no puedo creerlo- entonces algo capto su atención. – ¿Naruto?, así que te llamas Naruto, le dije a Minato muchas veces que ese nombre era de comida- el solo hecho de pronunciar el nombre le dolió en el corazón y respirando profundo trato de no llorar de nuevo. –recuerdo bien cuando tu papá y tu mamá me dijeron que te llamarías Naruto- con el corazón dolido apretó ligeramente al niño para tomar fuerzas cuando los recuerdos se lanzaban sobre ella.

FB:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-oye minato ¿ya decidieron como le van a poner al bebe?- pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de café por la

mañana.

-si, tenemos uno y es realmente bueno- respondió mientras se sentaba a acompañándola con una taza el también.

-¿y bien? ¿Cuál es? Tengo curiosidad de cómo se llamara mi sobrino- sonrió divertida y curiosa.

-NARUTO-

-¿Naruto? ¿De dónde rayos sacaste ese nombre?-

-¿no te parece un buen nombre?-

-es un nombre extraño, suena a comida- entonces Kushina apareció con una taza en la mano.

-es un nombre muy lindo ¿no te parece?- sonrió y acaricio su redondeada barriga.

- ¿Kushina?- parecía confundida – pero es un nombre extraño- alego. –¿no podrían ponerle uno mas normal?-

-es un nombre muy lindo, entre mas lo pienso no encuentro mejor nombre que se le adapte- sonrio nuevamente.

-¿naruto? Mmm… naruto, naruto- yami comenzó a pronunciarlo. – Pues- dijo tranquila. – Ahora que lo mencionas no suena tan disparatado-

-ese nombre es especial, es el nombre de un héroe- Minato agrego.

-dudo mucho que un héroe tengo un nombre tan extraño- dijo tomando un sorbo de café. – Pero si ya escogieron el nombre no puedo hacer nada- soltó sincera. –mmm… Naruto- murmuro nuevamente. Y Kushina tenía razón, mientras más pronunciaba el nombre más se adaptaba.

-la persona que se lo puso es muy especial-

-debe serlo, si lo tomaste muy en cuenta- sonrió.

-tan especial como tú- a veces Minato no media palabras, y pese a que debía haberse acostumbrado el ser especial para alguien era algo que todavía la sorprendía, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

-Valla, Valla, Valla la grandiosa y letal ninja esta roja- grito Kushina.

-valla eso si que es nuevo- siguió Minato.

-tontos- susurro haciendo que ambos y estallaran en risas. – bueno al final es su hijo pueden ponerle fido si gustan-

-no solo es nuestro hijo, si no también tu sobrino- soltó Kushina. Yami solo bajo la cara completamente roja.

Fin del flash back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yami no podía evitar sentir el corazón partírsele con aquellos recuerdos, los días felices donde podía ver a Minato y Kushina juntos ahora parecían muy lejanos. Aquellos días donde ella era parte de una familia, donde había reído, donde había peleado, donde había calidez. Podía recordar peleando con Kushina por ver quien cocinaba mejor el platillo favorito de Minato, donde ella curaba las heridas de ambos cuando regresaban de una misión. Su mundo, ese donde había reído, llorado, jugado, cocinado. Aquella familia que había jurado proteger con su vida en un solo instante se había ido.

Pero ahora parecía que se podía cambiar, aquella familia que creyó perder, todavía estaba viva. Había un pedacito de aquella felicidad que compartieron y era ese pequeño estaba en sus brazos.

-¡ha! Así que al final te llamaste Naruto- le dijo secándose las lágrimas para dedicarle una sonrisa al niño. - ¿bueno tu que dices?- Le hablaba al niño como si este le pudiera entender, quien en cuanto le acerco su mano, dejo el biberón vacío y la tomo para jugar. - Bien tomare eso como un sí, pero déjame te advierto que no soy muy buena con esto, así que me tendrás que tener paciencia- le dijo y el bebé sonrió. - bien está decidido vendrás conmigo a casa, ahí crecerás y conforme crezcas te contare de todo cuanto tu padre hizo, los aciertos y por supuesto las tonterías que cometió, como el hecho de haberse casado con tu madre aunque bueno no fue tan malo ya que tu estas aquí. Cuando crezcas tu también te convertirás en un gran ninja como él ¿Qué te parece?- Entonces la puerta se abrió.- Hokage-sama decidí que- Pero fue interrumpida.

-¡no puedes, no debes decirle a Naruto quien fue su padre!- yami se quedó completamente sorprendida y algo en ella comenzaba a hervir ante el hecho de que el tercero le prohibiera semejante cosa.

- ¡ ¿porque?! - se levantó de la silla ahora sin ningún miedo sosteniendo al niño fuerte para que no se saliera de sus brazos.

- No es que te pida que le mientas, quiero que entiendas en el peligro que se encontraría si todos se llegan a enterar que es el hijo del cuarto Hokague y de que ahora es un Jinchuriki, todo junto ahora lo vuelve completamente vulnerable a todo tipo de riesgos, no solo para el, sino para toda la aldea.- trato de explicar.- tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto para proteger a Naruto-

-¿protegerlo de qué? o más bien dicho ¿de quién?- dijo molesta. – no hay ningún riesgo de..-

-¿quieres que pase lo mismo que Kushina?- Yami se paralizo ante la frase. –se que pude sonar duro y muy egoísta, pero es necesario por el momento-

-Naruto no pidió que un Jinchuriki- alego ella.

-tampoco Kushina- alego él. – la gente no olvida, muchas personas vendrán por el y será el juego de nunca acabar- dijo finalmente. –ahora es muy difícil que puedas entenderme, pero…- hizo una pausa tratando de evaluar la mirada de Yami. –la aldea está demasiado destruida-

-pero casi esta…-

-no me refiero al hecho físico, sino al emocional ¿crees que la gente lo aceptaría si supieran de quien es hijo y que es lo que lleva dentro?- Yami quiso decir algo, pero sabia que toda replica seria denegada.

-eso lo convierte en Héroe- susurro

-Toda la aldea ahora sabe que Minato sello el espíritu en un recién nacido… pero-

-y por eso todos deberían de estar agradecidos- interrumpió, sintiéndose molesta recordando los comentarios que circulaban. –¡NADIE!, Me escucha, ¡NADIE!, hubiera hecho lo que Minato hizo, ni usted ni nadie - al terminar la frase Yami fue consciente de sus propias palabras y callo inmediatamente. – l-lo siento Hokague-sama no fue mi intención- se disculpó.

-no importa, tal vez tienes razón y no hubiera hecho lo mismo que él o tal vez si- dijo triste consiente de que tal vez ella tuviera razón. - Tal vez cuando el este mas grande podamos decírselo- dijo recobrando el sentido de la conversación. - pero cuando pequeño será traumatizante para él. La última voluntad de Minato fue que todos reconociera al niño como un héroe pero ahora las personas como se encuentran solo ven en él a un monstruo, eso no sería sano para él entiende. Se merece una vida tranquila- pidió.

- Pero tiene derecho a saberlo es su padre no importa lo que digan las personas, no podremos ocultárselo para siempre- reprocho molesta. -me niego rotundamente a mentirle. ¿Qué le diré cuando crezca y empiece a preguntar por ellos?-

- para eso todavía falta mucho- sonrió ligeramente y acaricio la cabeza del niño. - por el momento no tenemos que preocuparnos-

- acaso espera que le mienta- volvió a repetir ahora con un poco más calma pero con la indignación en su tono de voz.

- hazlo por Minato y por kushina y sobre todo por él que no tiene la culpa de nada y que a pesar de todo cuanto ha pasado, no pide más que un hogar amoroso- yami simplemente no respondió y se volvió para mirar al niño.

-¿Pero?-

- ahora todavía es muy pequeño para que pregunte sobre ellos, mas sé que cuando llegue el momento sabrás que responderle- soltó tan sincero y tan seguro que ella asintió débilmente.- pero ahora quiero preguntarte de nuevo ¿ya decidiste que harás? ¿Te quedaras con él?-

- Por supuesto que sí. Lo cuidare y crecerá sano y fuerte y tal vez cuando sea mayor se convierta en Hokage como su padre- dijo esperanzada, como si estuviese viendo aquel momento llena de orgullo y felicidad.

- tal vez algún día- rio ante el panorama- eso me gustaría verlo, espero vivir lo suficiente para poder hacerlo ¿pero dime yami estas segura de que podrás cuidarlo? si no quieres o no puedes, buscare a alguien que… - Yami jalo al bebé contra su pecho, pegándolo a su cuerpo lo mas que pudo, temiendo que el tercero se lo quisiera quitar.

-el estará bien conmigo, no permitiré que nadie más que yo lo cuide- dijo molesta por la suposición del tercero. – Le quiero, le quise desde el momento que me entere que vendría a este mundo- dijo anhelante. – este chiquito es ahora todo lo que tengo y no pienso compartir con nadie eso, no permitiré que alguna familia le crié como si fuese una carga o una molestia, ni que lo desprecie por lo que alberga en su interior, no sabe las cosas terribles que se dice de él allá afuera. – y mirándolo tiernamente. - el estará bien conmigo… por favor…- soltó.

- No pienso quitártelo, ahora estoy más seguro de que no podía estar en mejores manos que en las tuyas-

-aunque estén manchadas de sangre- dijo tristemente, pues no podía negar que sus manos no eran suaves, estaban demasiado marcadas por las armas de un shinobi y estaban demasiado manchadas de sangre como para criar un niño, por eso había decidido hacía mucho tiempo no casarse ni tener familia, estaba feliz con ver a Minato y Kushina y formar parte de la suya y cuando supo del embarazo de esta lo vivió a través de ella.

-tus manos serán suaves para él, porque tu le prodigaras caricias llenas de amor, el será el pañuelo que las limpiara de cualquier cosa que te haga recordar cosas terribles- Sarutobi se acercó, coloco su mano en su hombro y los miro, el sabia que ella era demasiado terca, pero ahora que la veía con el niño en brazos no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era una oportunidad para que ella saliera de aquella oscuridad en la que se sumió.

- Gracias, cuidare bien de él- sonrió

-estoy completamente seguro de eso-

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3 Ternura

**Hola, Hola aquí de nuevo con este cap, la verdad estoy un poco triste, pues no he recibido ningún comentario y eso no puedo mejor con la historia sino tengo idea si les esta gustando, ciento que estoy haciendo esto a ciegas... bueno espero les guste este capitulo y sin mas por decir les dejo leer...**

**TERNURA**

Una vez fuera de la mansión, después de todo el papeleo que bien pudo haber evitado. Yami por fin se dirigía a su casa con el pequeño en brazos por primera vez en meses.

Una vez en la calle, callo en cuenta que no tenía nada que pudiera servirle para cuidar a un bebé. Pero una presencia la alerto desde el momento que había puesto un pie fuera de la mansión Hokague. Y ahora después de unas cuantas calles sabía que no se iría.

-sé que me estas siguiendo, sal- su voz sonó firme, pero no recibió respuesta. -¡te ordeno que salgas!- su voz destilaba completa autoridad dando a entender que no cabía ningún tipo de desobediencia. Entonces detrás de ella una sombra se hizo presente. -¿Quién te ha dicho que me sigas?- aquel personaje no se inmuto por el veneno y la frialdad que esta despedía, simplemente se quedó parado mirando su espalda. –dile a Shimura que no necesito niñeras y que si tiene alguna queja que se arregle con los ancianos- dijo firme. – ¡Oh! tal vez- ahora la fría voz se escuchaba detrás de aquel hombre, que sin querer soltó un jadeo al ver a un clon apuntando su garganta con un Kunai. –quieras que yo misma valla y le lleve tu cadáver para que no le queden ganas de mandar más niñeras- ella recorrió su garganta con la punta afilada, dejando una fina línea roja.

-Danzo-sama, no te tiene miedo, tu solo eres…- antes de que dijera algo más, apretó un poco más el Kunai a la garganta.

-pues sí que se ha vuelto blando ¿Cómo es que, escoria como tu puede estar en la raíz? Estas dando demasiada información sobre Shimura, o tal vez no estés enterado…- sus ojos eran dos rendijas completamente aterradoras, fríamente calculadoras y completamente crueles. – yo no soy la que le tiene miedo, nunca se lo he tenido- Dijo calmadamente, a la par que parecía complacida por el temblor del hombre detrás de la mascara. -Lo cual me dice que eres un novato. Déjame te digo algo es él quien teme de mi- dijo está, quitando el Kunai y alejándose. Acto seguido el clon desapareció y ella se giró. –por esta vez y solo por esta vez, te dejare ir. Hoy es un día muy importante y no voy a mancharme las manos contigo- su mirada inmediatamente bajo al pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos. –Dile a Shimura que si vuelve a mandarme un compañero, lo último que sabrá es que estaré contándole el cuello, aun si con esto me llevo a toda la raíz de por medio- dijo girándose rápidamente. El hombre se quedó quieto mirando como ella se perdía entre las calles.

-Uff…- exclamo exhausta al mirar las compras, aun se quedaba pensando si no le faltaba algo más. Pero realmente se preguntaba que rayos pensaba al comprar doce sopas instantáneas, gafas de sol y pan al vapor. –Haber, traje cinco biberones, ocho litros de leche, tres botes de fórmula para bebé, chupones, pañales y un termo, eso sin contar los libros- esto último le recordó el libro que Kushina le había pedido que leyera (cosa que no hizo). Movió la cabeza trato de alejar aquellos pensamientos. –El señor de la tienda de verdad nos miraba raro- dijo al bebe que sonreía.

Entonces reparo en una par de muebles que estaban en su sala, una cuna y mecedora estaban adornados con un moño de regalo, no tuvo que ser adivina para saber quién lo envió. Sin tener la menor idea, dejo al niño sobre el sofá. Las compras debía ser acomodadas y mejor hacerlo ahora que más tarde. Extrayendo unas cosas de las bolsas escuchaba el gorgoteo de Naruto, aquel sonido le parecía encantador y llenaba su casa de algo parecido a la tranquilidad. Estaba tan concentrada en el sonido que no se percató como Naruto giraba. En solo un instante Yami miro como él bebe estaba en el borde del sofá y se precipitaba al suelo.

- ¡NARUTO!- grito al momento que se lanzó para atrapar al pequeño que caía como en cámara lenta. - ¡Naruto!- dijo al borde de un paro cardiaco. - ¿estás bien?-pregunto, el pequeño parecía divertirse inconsciente del susto que le acababa de propinar a Yami.- ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño casi me mata del susto?- se preguntó.

Naruto reía y era sorprendente como no sabía lo cerca que estuvo de causarle un infarto a uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea y todo por un pequeño error. Con algo más de conciencia coloco al niño en la cuna que era más segura que el sofá. He hizo una nota mental de no volver a despegarle los ojos si alguna vez lograba dejarlo de nuevo ahí.

Una vez que todo estuvo mejor, se concentró en recordar las pocas cosas que sabía sobre bebés. Lo que la llevaba solo a que eran criaturas completamente pequeñas, frágiles y muy dependientes, entonces recordó un libro en especial.

-haber veamos- dijo ojeando el libro. –aquí dice que los bebes deben de ser amamantados cada ¿cuatro horas?- una perfecta ceja se alzó y como por instinto miro su pecho, haciendo que ganara unos tonos de color rojo en la mejillas. –espera, eso es para los recién nacidos- soltó aliviada adelantando unas páginas más. –"La lecha materna o la fórmula recomendada por el doctor de tu bebé, son las únicas comidas que debe comer", bueno eso quiere decir que la fórmula es la opción y que tendremos que ir al doctor- se dijo tranquila. – "tu bebé comerá de 5 a 10 veces por día dando así cerca de medio litro de leche" –ok, de acuerdo supongo que eso es bueno- se dijo memorizando cada una de las palabras del libro. Con cuidado y a sabiendas que esto era lo que necesitaba saber, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar lo que sería su primer biberón, la tarea en si misma no era difícil, calentar el agua y medir las cucharaditas, era fácil. Pero una vez que la probó en su piel como había visto en una película, el resultado no fue el mejor.

-¡santo dios! esto está hirviendo, creo que será mejor que lo deje enfriar un rato.-

Entonces Naruto comenzó a llorar llamando su atención, rápidamente corrió al lado de la cuna y lo levanto cuidadosamente.

-¿Que tienes? vamos calma…calma- pero aquello no funcionaba y Naruto lloraba más y más fuerte.- ¿qué hago, tendrás hambre? pero tu mamila está muy caliente… ¿qué tienes bebé? ¿Qué tienes? vamos calma.- pero nada funcionaba haciendo que Yami se pusiera más y más nerviosa.

Entonces sintió algo completamente extraño bajo su brazo, alzo al niño un poco y fue entonces que le llego un aroma de lo más horrible. Fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta el porqué del llanto de Naruto. Necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Lo que también se podía denotar en un inconveniente muy grave para ella.

Con el bebé en un brazo y un paquete de pañales en la otra, comenzó una odisea completa que bien le hubiera gustado evitar. ¿Cómo cambiar un pañal? ¿Cómo quitar uno? Todo aquello era una incógnita. Recordó vagamente que Kushina quiso enseñarle pero no fue tanto de su agrado, además como llevaba algo de prisa ese día no pudo entenderle bien a las explicaciones de ella, así que, aquel hecho no le dio mayor importancia, de todos modos para eso estaba ella ¿no?

Ese pensamiento le dolió, porque ahora estaba demasiado claro que no estaría para muchas cosas y era ella quien debía cubrir todas y cada una de las necesidades del pequeño.

– oh dios, porque no puse atención a lo que me dijo Kushina en ese momento- se dijo miserablemente. –Bien, no puede ser tan difícil ¿o sí?- se dijo y comenzó a leer las instrucciones del paquete. – haber… aquí dice… 1. Suelta los cierres adhesivos del pañal y dóblelos hacia atrás- leyó calmadamente. – haber ¿Cuáles cierres adhesivos? ¡Oh ahí están! Bien ya está ¿Qué más? páguelos sobre sí mismos para que no se adhieran a la piel del bebé- una vez tomo los adhesivos estos se pegaron en sus dedos. -¿pero qué Diablos?- se dijo, pues las banditas se pegaban una y otra vez a sus dedos dejándolos completamente pegajosos.

Como si Minato le hubiera llamado la atención se giró al niño–yo no dije la palabra "diablos", debo medir mis palabras- se dijo.

Harta de lo que ahora consideraba sus peores enemigos tomo unas pinzas y como si de una bomba se tratara, comenzó a quitar el pañal, después de mucho tiempo y palabras coloridas y muchas disculpas, asegurando que no las repetiría logro quitarle el pañal… la primera parte estaba lista ahora seguía limpiar al bebé. Tomando una toallita húmeda cuidadosamente limpio todo.

-bueno esto ahora es mucho más manejable- se dijo. Una vez todo estaba bien, un chorrito la asalto por sorpresa. Una sonrisa de dibujo cuando la risa de Naruto inundo el baño y supo que eso le gustaba en lugar de molestarla. Tomo una toalla y limpio su rostro sorprendida y alegre de toda aquella situación.

- eres un niño bastante hiperactivo ¿no crees?, otra oportunidad- después de echar a perder como 20 pañales y una hora y media perdida en el baño, por fin logro ponerle uno correctamente. Una vez dentro de la cuna no tardo ni diez segundos para que el volviera a llorar.

- vamos que tienes ahora… ya… vamos bebé ¿qué tienes?- ella le acerco un poco su mano y este la tomo, llevándose un dedo a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo. – ¡Ah! tienes hambre- dijo sorprendida. - supongo que tu biberón ya estará listo o por lo menos eso es lo que creo-

Con el niño en brazos tomo el biberón y salio al balcón, un par de sillas estaban colocadas para mirar o más bien dicho admirar la aldea, pero ambas estaban llenas de polvo, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie tomaba asiento y eso le dolió. Tomando asiento en una, contemplo la aldea mientras daba de comer a Naruto.

Esta vez Yami dio permiso para que su mente vagara por el valle de recuerdos. Cuántas veces Minato y ella se habían sentado a platicar, a discutir o simplemente a mirar, muchos de los planes que habían tenido habían nacido contemplando su amada aldea. Cuantos planes, cuantas risas, cuantas... Yami sintió picar sus ojos y respiro hondo tratando de alejarse de esa línea de pensamientos, concentrándose de nuevo en Naruto.

Una brisa cálida soplo, envolviéndolos en una burbuja alejando solo por un momento el dolor que comenzaba siempre que recordaba.

Naruto no tardó en acabar el biberón y sin que ella hiciera nada lo escucho repetir. Tranquilamente le meció tarareando una canción olvidada, tal vez su madre se la había cantado cuando más niña o tal vez salía de ella. Fuera lo que fuera, funcionaba y poco a poco cerraba los ojos.

-solo por esta vez…- susurro acariciando la mejilla rosada de Naruto. –solo por esta vez…-

Una vez dormido, ella suspiro tratando de conservar esa paz que ahora le rodeaba, pero cuando una brisa un poco más fría le llego, entro. Dormido como estaba le coloco nuevamente en la cuna. Verlo ahí dormido, le causaba un inmenso sentimiento de ternura, de amor. Tenía que pellizcarse para saber que todo era real, que él era real.

-Naruto- murmuro y tranquilamente le acaricio haciendo que el niño se acurrucara contra su mano. – Tus padres de amaban muchísimo- dijo y su voz sonó un poco ahogada. –pero ahora eres mío y yo cuidare de ti- el niño se removía. - te daré todo el amor que ellos no pudieron darte, así que duerme tranquilo-

Era de noche para cuando acabo de limpiar, le tomo un poco más de lo que calculo, pero eso debía ser normal después de tantas semanas de ausencia. Giro su cuello masajeando sus hombros. El primer día con Naruto había sido agotador, todo había sido nuevo y excitante, todavía no podía creer que el pudiera ser de verdad y cada cierto tiempo se encontró mirando la cuna donde el dormida.

Pero entonces algo nuevo capto su atención, algo que creyó olvidado y hasta odiado. El cansancio. El cansancio, se abalanzo contra ella con tal fuerza que sabía que no podría tener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

El peso de la culpa que le impedía dormir desde hacía meses se había ido. En ese momento se sentía ligera y parecía respirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sombra de una sonrisa irónica que antes adornaba su rostro con bastante frecuencia ahora se estaba presentando. O por lo menos eso se dijo mientras se contemplaba en el espejo del baño.

Las ojeras estaban marcadas bajo sus parpados y sonrió ahora a expectativa de una buena noche de sueño. Cuando llego a su cuarto miro la cuna que ahora daba luz a toda su simple decoración. Con el sigilo de un gato se acercó donde por centésima vez admiraba la tranquila carita de Naruto.

Reviso por última vez todo lo que tenía para la madrugada que el niño se despertara y con gran satisfacción apago luces y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente. Pero… ni siquiera pudo acomodarse, pues Naruto comenzó a llorar. A tientas corrió a la cuna que no estaba más que a dos metros de su cama.

- vamos, calma Naruto ¿qué tienes? ¿Porque lloras?- le susurro cuando lo levanto. –vamos no llores, tu tía Yami está aquí contigo- le decía. Caminando de un lado al otro meciéndolo para calmar su llanto, cosa que parecía funcionar. -así que no poder dormir esta noche, no me dejaras verdad- su voz era suave, que incluso ella misma se sorprendía de la suavidad y la dulzura que Naruto provocaba en ella.

-espero no sea todas las noches- le dijo mientras acomodaba el niño para mirarlo mejor. -¿tienes hambre?- dijo llevando su dedo a la boquita, Naruto inmediatamente lo rechazo. –veo que no, ¿tienes sucio el pañal?- dijo acercando su cara al pañal. –no, parece que no estas sucio ¿entonces que tienes?- Como buena shinobi, llego sin problemas a la mecedora junto a la ventana y ahí a la luz de la luna y con Naruto en brazos, se dejó invadir por una nueva oleada de pensamientos y sueños para el futuro. Pero entonces conforme la imagen de él creciendo la invadía, llego la pregunta "¿Dónde están mis papas?" la sola idea de mentirle era completamente aterradora. ¿Qué diría?

Si pensaba mas detalladamente sobre ese tema, tal vez y solo tal vez el Hokague tendría razón, todas las aldeas estaban ávidas de poder y seria riesgoso que se diera a conocer la identidad del nuevo Jinchuriki. Kushina había pasado por mucho y no siempre fue fácil al ser uno y a eso aumentarle los enemigos que se habían hecho Minato, convertían a Naruto en punto de mira demasiado vulnerable.

-será mejor no pensar eso por el momento- se dijo. –después de todo para eso todavía falta mucho- sabía que aquello era un tema delicado, pero ya lo arreglaría llegado el momento. -cuando crezcas, te contare de tus padres aun cuando no te lo pueda contar todo- le dijo chocando su nariz con la de él. - te contare muchas historias sobre ellos de echo te contare una- dijo.

- había una vez un niño- comenzó mientras acariciaba su cabecita. - que estaba solo, sus padres habían muerto en la guerra. Pero pese a que eso es muy triste, aquel pequeño tenía una fortaleza inquebrantable, era valiente, intrépido y muy inteligente, pero también era un reverendo tonto sin remedio. Muchos decían que era un genio de esos que solo se aparecen una vez cada 100 años, pero era cuestión de opiniones. Él tenía un sueño que quería cumplir con todas sus fuerzas y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo costara lo que costara- sonrió recordando aquella época.

-pero como has de saber estas cosas nunca se hacen solas, tenía una compañera de los más particular, aunque más que compañera era su amiga, su mejor amiga si te puedo decir, pues al igual que él también había perdido todo, claro hasta que lo encontró a él. Ella le dio todo su apoyo para que juntos salieran adelante, pero cuando se conocieron fue bastante graciosa porque él...

Algunas lágrimas se asomaron sin ser invitadas, pero ahora ya no quemaban, ahora era cálidas. Mientras contaba la historia el niño el niño miraba como si entendiera. Entonces apareciendo por la ventana dos pequeñas mariposas volaban, algo realmente extraño pues era de noche. Los pequeños animalitos comenzaron a revolotear sobre sus cabezas. Yami parecía no notarlas estando absorta en el relato, pero Naruto si, estiraba sus manitas para poder atraparlas.

Así con ese cuadro, dos almas encontraban consuelo. Empezando el camino a una nueva historia. Era el principio que marcaría el comienzo la historia del más grande HEROE de Konoha…

CONTINUARA...


End file.
